This invention relates generally to hydrocracking. In particular it relates to the cracking of middle distillates. In another embodiment it relates to a catalyst composition. In particular it relates to the use of a catalyst composition for the production of middle distillates.
Strong continuing need and demand for middle distillate oil is being felt in the industry. Heavy distillate oil has been and remains a desirable source of middle distillate oil. However, heavy oils are, in large part, diverted to fuel oils because of the lack of an effective method for converting them to lower boiling products. These oils usually contain significant amounts of nitrogenous hydrocarbon impurities. Thus in addition to hydrocracking, their conversion involves nitrogen removal. Catalyst normally selected for converting middle distillates to gasoline produce large amounts of dry gases, butanes and gasoline when used with heavy distillate feedstocks. Catalysts known in the prior art when used to produced middle distillates either provide good conversion with poor selectivity or good selectivity with poor conversion.
The object of this invention is to provide an effective and improved process for producing middle distillates from heavy distillate oil. Another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst composition that will have good conversion and selectivity to middle distillates. Other objects will become clear from the description and examples herein.